Center of the Universe
by EmeraldCityTourist
Summary: Lisa's boss forces her to go on a vacation after the Red Eye flight, and Jackson finds this the perfect oppertunity to show Lisa exactly how he feels about being beat by a girl. [INCOMPLETE!]
1. New York City, Center of the Universe

**This is my first fanfic, so any help would be appreciated! The same goes for reviews. )**

Lisa Reisert tossed the cereal box into the cabinet and put her bowl in the dishwasher. She noticed a flash of light on the wall and spun around. _Calm down, Lisa, it's just a car, _she chided herself. It had been three months since the fateful day she met Jackson Rippner on flight 1019. Jackson "happened" to be sitting next to Lisa on the plane, and while they were in the air, he forced her to help him with a government assassination. Lisa, however, managed to turn the tables on him once they landed and Jackson had been detained and put into a high-security prison.

One phone call. Unlucky phone calls seemed to be happening to Lisa more and more often. Her part in Jackson's plan involved a phone call. The news of her father's death had been given to her on the phone, and the most recent call, two weeks ago. Jackson was being transported to another prison, when the driver lost control of the vehicle and crashed. The car exploded, and the driver and the two security guards were found dead at the scene. Jackson, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. The police did find a heavily mutilated body, and they assumed it was Jackson. Lisa, however, was terrified. She doubted that Jackson was dead, and the news about the crash had sent her to the brink of paranoia.

"We'll talk later." Jackson's last words to her echoed through her mind. Jackson _always _kept his promises, and if Lisa's suspicions of his survival were correct, she had no doubt that they would speak again. Three weeks went by without incident, and Lisa started slipping back into her old routine; the one that she had tried to shake when she found out that Jackson had stalked her, and it wasn't very hard to do. The red eye flight had only made Lisa more self dependant, and she refused her friend Cynthia's pleas to talk to a therapist.

"After all you've been through, you should really talk to someone. Let out your feelings. And people always find it easier to talk to strangers than people they are close to. It's human nature. Please, Lisa." Cynthia had begged. But there was no way Lisa was going to _pay _some man to listen to her problems. She tried to relieve her tension by working more and more.

Jackson Rippner stared through his binoculars at Lisa. He _would _have her again, no doubt about that. There was no way she could escape from him this time, and this time, it was personal. Lisa would pay for putting him through this humiliation. Jackson had survived only because he was so valuable to his company. Nevertheless, he had been demoted and his pay docked severely. Not only had that little bitch physically beat him, she had lost him his high position in the company. _This will be fun._

"Ms. Reisert, could you come here for a moment?" John Marcuccio called. Lisa excused herself from another pair of faceless, irate guests and Cynthia took over for her as she walked to her boss's office and sat heavily in a comfortable chair.

"Lisa, you have been working relentlessly for months and quite frankly, I'm worried about you."

"Sir with all due respect, I-"

"Lisa, There is no arguing, you are visibly exhausted, and I don't want you collapsing one day at work." _Ugh, is he making excuses for me? _Lisa thought.

"Now, you are going to take a vacation. It is all worked out: the company will pay for a one month trip to New York. When you come back, I expect you to be well rested."

Lisa sighed in defeat and accepted the folder that Mr. Marcuccio held out to her. _I really should take a vacation. I might as well enjoy this. _

As Lisa walked out of the office, she glanced down at the information she had in her hands. Her flight left the next day, so Lisa decided she better start getting ready as soon as she could. When her shift ended, she drove home and got to packing. Being a hotel manager, she was incredibly efficient, and it only took her an hour and a half to get packed. _If I forgot anything, I can just buy it in New York. _Exhausted as usual, she fell right asleep.

At the airport, Lisa scanned the television screens for her flight. _It's on time, thank God. _Her flight took off at ten, and since it was only nine o'clock, Lisa grabbed a snack and a coffee. She settled down at her gate with a new book, _Angels and Demons, _and proceeded to read it.

"Flight 209 is now boarding, will all passengers in coach please report to the front gate. Flight 209." _Damn, that's me, _Lisa thought. The book was really good and she didn't want to put it down. _Whatever, it's a long flight._

She grabbed her luggage and handed her ticket to the woman at the desk.

"Thank you for flying with us, have a nice flight," the woman smiled mechanically. Lisa forced a smile back and stepped into the tunnel. When she got to her row seat, she saw a man in the isle seat. "Excuse me, but I think that's my seat." The man smiled and got up. Inwardly, Lisa shuddered. Déjà vu was not welcome in her life at any time.

The flight landed in New York, uneventful. As she stepped out into the sunlight, Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. _Vacation. _She checked into her hotel, unpacked, and decided to take a walk. New York City was amazing, and Lisa found that she was thrilled to be there. She walked around, looking at stored and street vendors, picking up things and putting them down again. She decided to buy a painting of Times Square for Cynthia, and got a beautiful photograph of the Statue of Liberty at twilight for herself.

Jackson smirked as he watched Lisa tour the city. _Enjoy it while it lasts, Leese. _He had to admit that he was disappointed when she seemed unfazed by her flight, but recovered slightly when he saw her subconsciously shrink away from alleys and parking lots. She seemed to be having fun, but Jackson was sure that he would have much, much more fun in the big city.

When Lisa got to her room, she changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the bed. _Shopping is exhausting! _She turned over to grab her book, but found that she couldn't keep her eyes open; she fell asleep within minutes.

Lisa woke up the next morning at five thirty, and decided to get up. As she emerged from the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. She had no idea who it could possibly be, room service started at ten. Then she remembered that the hotel gave long term guests a complimentary newspaper every morning.

Opening the door, she started to say, "Thanks for the paper, but in the future, could you just leave it outside the do-" Lisa gasped as she caught sight of the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Hey there Leese, long time no see," Jackson grinned.


	2. This Ride

Lisa opened her mouth to scream, but Jackson was one step ahead of her. He forced her up against the wall and put his hand over her mouth as he shut the door behind him.

"Now, now, Lisa, we don't want to wake up the nice people in the other rooms, do we?"

Lisa felt a lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She fought to keep them from spilling over but Jackson now had her wrists in his other hand, keeping her from wiping her eyes. The tears flowed freely down her face and over Jackson's hand.

"Now, are we going to be quiet? Because I can either trust you not to scream or tape your mouth. You going to be behave?"

Lisa nodded, willing herself to stay standing and not collapse, like her body wanted to. Jackson took his hand off of her mouth, but didn't relinquish his grip on her wrists.

"Wh-what do you want?" Lisa stammered.

"I-I-I want _you._" He replied, mockingly.

Lisa gasped. _No. No, no, no, no, no. He isn't in love with me, is he? _She felt nauseous.

"I don't _like _you, Leese." Jackson sneered, as if reading her thoughts. "I simply want you. Now that's not so hard to believe, is it? That I want to make you pay for all the crap you've put me through? I didn't think so. Move."

Jackson pushed her roughly onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He reached down. _Oh my god! He isn't, he wouldn't! Oh, god!_

Seeing the look of pure terror on her face, Jackson grinned, and pulled out a rope from his pocket. "Aw Leese, there will be plenty of time for fun later. Not that this isn't fun, of course," he smirked.

Lisa trembled under his weight and her own emotions. She was close to a total breakdown, and she had no idea how to escape. _Scream, Lisa! _She took a deep breath and started to cry out for help, and Jackson backhanded her across the face.

"What the hell Leese? Do you _want _to have some fun? Maybe I could give you a matching scar on the other side of your chest!"

At once, fury replaced Lisa's fear. She struggled violently against the rope, and it cut into her flesh. But Lisa was too livid to register the pain. "How _dare _you! You _never _speak to me like that- about that again!"

Jackson sighed and shook his head and started speaking to Lisa very slowly, as if she were a little girl.

"Lisa, I own you. I will speak to you in whichever way I want to. I will do to you whatever I want with you. The sooner you understand that, the more smoothly things will go. Unfortunately, if you keep this attitude up, I will have to kill Cynthia. I know you two have become close in the past few months, and I will not hesitate to kill her."

"Get off of me."

"Say please, Leese."

"_Now_, Jackson."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"_Please." _

It killed Lisa to say please, and Jackson loved to see it. He loved everything about this, Lisa was breaking, and now he was in total control. All was as it should be.

"Lisa, we are going out to my car, and you are not going to do anything or say anything to cause suspicion. You will be a good girl, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Jackson."

"Good. Let's go."

Jackson pulled Lisa into a sitting position and threw a sweater over her wrists to cover the bonds. They took the elevator down to the parking lot, and Lisa trembled at the memory.

_It was two in the afternoon and Lisa walked briskly towards the supermarket. She had a lot of things to get for her father's surprise birthday party, and she still needed to get the house ready. As she walked, she noticed that there weren't any people in the parking lot. The last person, an elderly woman, had gone into the store, and Lisa was all alone. Wait, no, there was a well built man strolling in her direction. He was tall and muscular, and Lisa caught herself checking him out. He smiled at her, and she noticed something: a sharp glint of steel in his hand. He had a knife. "Oh crap." Lisa thought. "Keep walking, pretend not to notice, and maybe he won't mug you." As she started to pass him, he reached out and roughly grabbed her arm._

"_Let's go, lady." _

_Lisa sighed. "Alright, here, I have fifty bucks. Take it."_

"_Thanks, but that's not what I want." The man sneered. "If you scream, you die. Come with me."_

_He dragged her to a white work van, opened the doors and shoved her inside. He looked around and shut the door behind them. He pushed her to the floor and started kissing her, feeling her, his hands roaming her body. Up her legs, through her hair. Lisa kicked out and his knife slipped and grazed her chest. She gasped at the sharp pain and he took off his belt…_

"What the hell are you doing, come on!" Jackson's annoyed tone snapped Lisa out of her dream.

Oh, god. They were heading towards a white van. _No! _They neared it, and passed it. Jackson unlocked a BMW Z3 and pushed Lisa into the passenger seat. He reached over to buckle her in, and his hand grazed her breast. Lisa whimpered, and Jackson smirked, leaning over her longer than was necessary. After what seemed to Lisa like forever, Jackson straightened up and walked over the other side of the car. He was still smiling as he sat down and turned the ignition. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of the city.

"Jackson, people will realize I'm gone. You know that, right? You can't keep me forever."

"Actually, Leese, you would be surprised at what I am capable of doing. And don't try to trick me. You are on vacation, with no ties to work, on your boss's orders. You father is dead, and you don't speak to your mother. You are a loner, and nobody misses someone they don't know. The only person who cares about you is Cynthia, and that's why you are going to call her, just like you said you would. You are going to tell her about the city, and you are going to say that you forgot your phone charger, and you won't be able to get in touch with her for the rest of the vacation. I'll leave the rest to you. _You just sell it." _

Jackson tossed Lisa's phone onto her lap. Before she could wonder how he got hold of it, he clarified.

"I went into your room last night while you were asleep and took the liberty of packing your things. The rest of the stuff, the things you used this morning, we can buy more."

Disgusted by the thought of Jackson watching her while she slept, Lisa bit her lip to keep from saying or doing anything that might anger him. She tried to pick up the cell phone, but between her trembling hands and the rope, she couldn't manage it. Without a word, Jackson flipped out a knife and cut the bonds. Lisa rubbed her sore wrists and waited for the blood to flow back to her hands before she dialed Cynthia's number. After a few rings, the answering machine kicked in.

"Hey it's Cynthia, you know what to do at the tone."

"Hi Cynthia, it's Lisa. I was just calling to catch up with you. New York City is amazing, and I'm having a great time." Casting a sideward glance at Jackson, Lisa continued, "I- I met up with an old _friend_, and he and I have a lot of catching up to do. Also, I forgot my phone charger at my house and my battery is just about dead, so I won't be able to call you, and my phone will be off, so don't call me back. I'll see you in a while. Bye."

Lisa clicked off the phone and Jackson grabbed it, ripped out the battery, and threw both in the back of the car. He pulled off the road and turned to Lisa, his eyes full of fury. Lisa was terrified, she shrank back into her seat as Jackson slapped her. Her eyes began to water from the sting on her cheek.

"An old friend? Do you think I'm stupid, Leese? Do you? Because I know what that was, that stupid little pronunciation of the word friend. If you ever try something like that again, I swear to god you will be sorry."

"Jackson, I'm going to be sick."

"Sure, Lisa. Open your window then, get some air."

"I'm going to throw up, Jackson. I need you to open this door right now."

"Nothing cute, Leese."

Jackson got out of the car and opened the door for Lisa. She leaned out of the door and vomited on Jackson's shoes. Jackson growled and took a cloth out of his pocket. As he bent down to wipe off his shoes, Lisa kneed him in the face. Pushing him over, she dashed out of the car and into the field that they had stopped in. She frantically looked around for somewhere to go, and saw an old farmhouse to the right and a thick clump of bushes to the left. She scrambled for the bushes, figuring that Jackson would look in the farmhouse first. She ducked down and stared through the branches, seeing Jackson straighten up, wipe his lip, and stalk into the field.

He walked far to the left, past the bushes, looking for Lisa. Not seeing her, he turned around and started for the farmhouse. As he was about to pass Lisa, he dove towards her, grabbing for her ankles. She kicked out, but he kept hold of her right leg. He dragged her towards him and seized her hair. Pulling her towards the car, Lisa couldn't do a thing. He pushed her up against the side of the car and wrapped his slender fingers around her throat, cutting off all her oxygen.

"Lisa, why is this so hard for you? Normally, I would tell you I was sorry for what I am about to do, but that would be a lie, because right now, I'm not sorry at all."

He grabbed her wrist, twisting it backwards, and continued to hold her against the car, although it was unnecessary. Lisa whimpered in pain, unable to do anything, and Jackson pushed her into the backseat of the car. He grabbed a roll of tape and bound her legs together. Then he tied her arms, and then taped her mouth. He climbed on top of her, and ripped the tape off of her mouth. Lisa yelped in pain and shrunk away from him.

"That was just for fun," he grinned. "After this, I wonder if you will have anything to live for. It should be fun to find out."

Picking her up, he placed her in the front seat, got back in the car and took out his cell phone.

"James. The Cynthia girl…yes. No. No. Immediately. Yes. Call me when you are done."

As he shut the cell phone, Lisa stared at him, her emerald eyes glistening with tears.

"You didn't. Oh Jackson, please! You didn't do it!" Lisa cried.

"Lisa, you should have listened to me. I keep my promises, and I don't lie. Now, stop dealing in emotions, and think fact-driven logic. You are thousands of miles away from home, and the last person you care about is gone. There is nowhere for you to go. I bet you that if I let you escape, which I won't, you will be raped and killed in two days by some street bum."

"As opposed to me being ra-." Lisa took a deep breath and forced herself to say it. "Raped and killed by you."

"Exactly." Jackson pulled out onto the street and continued driving.

Lisa leaned her head against the window and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Some Will Seek Forgiveness

**Sorry about the delay in updating. Here I am, saying I made this story because other people were too slow for me, and then I take forever to update. I do have an excuse though! (always) My last week of school is here, so I had a billion things to do. I did write a start on chapter three, but I decided I didn't like where it was going, so I have to restart. **

**To my reviewers, thanks a ton for your feedback! It's really encouraging. To Molly specifically, the farmhouse was supposed to signify how far away from the city they were. The cliché lines were just me being lazy. I will try to make my meanings more clear in the future.**

** Ringogirl: I know, Jackson usually doesn't kill off Lisa's relationships. But personally, I never found that in character for him. Seeing as Jackson never lies, if he tells Lisa he will have someone killed, I think he should, eh? **

** Sorry for the shortness too. Summer is finally here, so I have more time for future chapters!  
**

Lisa opened her eyes and squinted in the bright illumination that attacked her vision. Rolling over she found her legs unbound, but her wrists were still taped together. She pushed them into each other, hoping to allow some circulation, and sighed as she felt the blood rush to her hands. Sitting up in the bed, she looked for the source of the light. _There. _A lamp was shining directly towards her, the naked bulb glaring full blast into her face. _Jackson, you asshole. _

Looking around, she discovered that she was in a small room, with no windows, a small desk, and two doors. She squirmed, trying to get herself out of the bed, finding it difficult to do so without the help of her arms. She succeeded only in tangling herself up in the blankets.

_Where the hell is he, anyway?_

As if in answer to her unspoken question, the doorknob turned and Jackson sauntered in.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Lisa.

"Good to see you awake, Leese. I'm surprised you didn't strangle yourself in your sleep," he commented, nodding at the bed sheets. "I brought you breakfast."

He laid down a tray of French toast and milk on the desk.

"Didn't know you were a cook, _Jack_. Do you knit, too?" Lisa scoffed. Though she would never admit it to Jackson after that comment, Lisa found a man who could cook extremely attractive.

"No, I don't knit, Leese, but I make a hell of lasagna."

"Very funny." Lisa looked away from him, refusing to meet his eyes. No damned way would she be caught bantering with _Jackson Ripner! _

Jackson walked over the Lisa and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lisa scooted away, not wanting to have any physical contact with her abductor, let alone on a bed. Jackson grinned and moved closer. He slipped out a knife and cut the tape on her wrists.

"You know Leese, you should really get used to physical contact. It's going to be very hard to form a relationship with a man if you won't touch him. All you have to do is forget that one small scar. It's holding you back, and you need to move on."

"Stop acting like you know everything about me, Jackson. You may have stalked me for weeks, but you can't read my thoughts. You didn't even _know _about the scar until I told you."

Jackson cocked his head and frowned.

"What?"

"You never told anyone. Not even your father. Nobody knew about the rape."

Lisa's head snapped up. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Lisa, have you told anyone?" Jackson asked, looking as sincere as Lisa had ever seen him. He tilted her head up so she would look at him.

"No," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Jackson stared at her for a few moments, lost in thought, while Lisa sighed and leaned her head against the headboard, closing her eyes. She gasped when she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and light, closed mouth. She breathed in through her nose and started to lean towards him. _Wait. What the hell? STOP! _Lisa's eyes snapped open and she jerked back. She searched Jackson's eyes, and for a second, she could have sworn she saw him looking longingly at her. Then he blinked, and the moment was over. A smirk appeared on his face, and his eyes roamed her body. Suddenly, Lisa felt overexposed.

"Do you always put out so blatantly when a guy decides to kiss you?" he grinned.

Lisa was so much in shock that she couldn't some up with a witty retort. She just sat there with her mouth agape. Jackson stood up, straightened his shirt, and walked out of the room, locking it behind him.

Jackson leaned over his laptop, thinking about the kiss. _Idiot! What the hell was that? _He rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated. He dropped his guard, and that couldn't happen again. He was sure Lisa saw him with his guard down, and he kicked himself for it. Growling, he started reading the e-mail he had received.

_J-_

_Everything is in place. Bring the target to us when you are done with her. She will remain under your watch in the duration of her stay here._

_-K_

Lisa stared at the plate of food. She was starving, having eaten nothing for a long time. But she didn't want to give into Jackson. Eating the food he gave her would show that she was dependant on him for her survival, and Lisa refused to give him that kind of power over her. So, regardless of how hungry she was, Lisa would not eat anything Jackson gave to her. _Well, maybe just the milk._


	4. Bittersweet Symphony

**I know, I'm a horrible person! I honestly don't have any excuse for taking so long to update. Hate me if you want, but don't hate my story! XD Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Especially emptyvoices. That bit of information was really interesting. Lisa doesn't know that; she is just really proud. Well, here we go! The title of this chapter was originally "Others Escape" to make up the Underoath song, but since I decided not to have an actual escape attempt, I changed it.**

Lisa glanced at her watch, and realizing it had stopped running while she was asleep, looked back at the now cold plate of food on the floor. She had been wracking her brain for hours, trying to figure out how to escape. She had no idea where she was, and no way of finding out any time soon. _This is hopeless. _Lisa found thatthe other door in the room lead to a small bathroom, which Jackson had generously equipped with her favorite toiletries. She gratefully took a shower, only stepping out when all the hot water was gone.

Sighing, she walked over to the door that Jackson had entered and exited through, trying the handle for what seemed like the thousandth time. As she knew it would be, the door was still locked. She took a deep breath and did something she never thought she would do. She called out Jackson's name. _Anything is better than being in here alone. Maybe I can get some information out of him at least. _

Minutes later, the door unlocked and swung open. Lisa, who had her ear to the door just seconds earlier, quickly moved away. She avoided the bed because of what happened last time, and hoisted herself onto the desk. Jackson walked in, looking less than amused. This did nothing to calm Lisa's nerves.

"What do you need, Leese? Some of us want to sleep."

"Well, _some of us _don't like to sleep in strange places with assassins outside of their doors."

Jackson shot her a warning glance and folded his arms across his chest. Lisa couldn't help but notice his well toned body. She willed herself to look into his eyes, a hard task to do when Jackson was clothed in nothing but sweatpants. Unfortunately, her glance didn't escape Jackson's notice.

"Lisa," he sighed "If you only called me in here to check me out, then I should really be going."

Disgusted, but not wanting to anger him, Lisa ventured to ask a question.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Is that all? Well, Leese, if I told you, then the surprise would be ruined, wouldn't it?"

"Please let me go. If you were going to kill me you would have don't it already, Jack."

Anger flared in Jackson's eyes, and Lisa immediately realized her mistake. Jackson had let his guard down, and she had ruined his passive mood by using the nickname he hated so much.

He stalked towards her, growling menacingly. Lisa backed into a corner, recognizing that the worst thing she could have done was let Jackson trap her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Jack."

He emphasized the last sentence by grabbing her throat and pushing her further and further upwards against the wall with each word. Lisa's eyes went wide with fear, and she grasped at his hands, trying to loosen his grip, fearing that this time, she had gone too far.

Just as black spots started creeping into her vision, Jackson gave a final push and let her collapse onto the floor. Apparently not wanting to seem generous, he added a few kicks to the ribs to get his point across. Lisa was coughing so hard, she couldn't shield herself from the attacks and let Jackson beat her. After what seemed like an eternity, he bent down and whispered, "Do I make myself clear?"

Lisa nodded, tears streaming down her face. Jackson grabbed her arm and yanked her up. When he started dragging her to the door, Lisa suddenly wished she could stay in the room that only ten minutes earlier she was dying to get out of.

"It's really too bad you made me angry, Leese. Now you will have to spend time with a man much less kind than I am. When you learn your lesson, maybe I will find it in my heart to take you back."

When they got into the next room, Lisa had no time to register what it looked like before Jackson shoved her to her knees. He wasted no time in grabbing some rope off of a nearby table and tying her wrists and ankles together. Wrenching her head back, he blindfolded and gagged her. He roughly picked her up and carried her outside to his car. Lisa could hear him starting the engine and turning out onto the street.

Xxx

Hours passed, and Lisa forced herself to become comfortable in her position. It was difficult to do so, considering Jackson had tied the ropes too tightly, and she was buckled into the seat with her hands behind her back. Jackson had not spoken to her, and she was unable to ask any questions with the gag in her mouth.

After a while, Jackson pulled over and got out of the car. When she heard him walk away without pulling her out of the car, she began to get worried.

_What if he is going to leave me here to suffocate? What if the car is on train tracks, and a train is going to come and crash into me? What if I'm in a junk yard and the car is going to be crushed?_

A million scenes from various horror movies and television shows raced through her mind, coupled with her own terrified scenarios. Finally, the car door opened and she felt the gag being untied.

"Eat this."

Seeing as how she had no idea what "this" was, Lisa opened her mouth to protest and was rewarded with a sandwich being stuffed into her mouth. She was forced to take a bite, but she decided to spit it out. Suddenly, she felt cool metal on her temple, and heard a tumbler click into place.

"Chew."

Lisa decided she would rather eat the unknown sandwich than get shot, so she chewed and swallowed, realizing that it was plain ham and cheese. Not her favorite, but it was no time to protest, considering she hadn't eaten in god knows how long. After she finished the sandwich, a straw was placed in her mouth and she tasted somewhat warm Coke. She drank quickly and deeply, and gasped for breath when she was done.

The gun was removed from her temple, and thankfully the gag was not replaced yet. Only when the man started speaking again did she realize that it was not Jackson.

"I hear you've been a bad girl. You really should listen to Jackson when he tells you what to do."

If Lisa hadn't been blindfolded, her eyes would have widened in shock. She did however, manage a small gasp. This must be the man Jackson was talking about. Even his voice radiated hatred.

The engine started, and Lisa found herself missing Jackson. She didn't feel anything but hatred towards him, but she preferred the enemy she knew to the one she didn't.


	5. Definitely Maybe

**It's a (somewhat) long chapter, yay! This gets pretty intense, I guess. So if you're easily offended, A) What are you doing reading fanfics? B) What are you doing watching Red Eye? And C) You may not want to read this chapter. (wink) Honestly, reviews are always appreciated, but I feel as though I'm only writing for myself, BregoBeauty, and emptyvoices. Who are actually fun people to write for, but come on, review! Hey, maybe I'll even let you mess around with my plot if you're lucky. Let me know what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do! I'm here for you guys you know.**

They only drove for about ten minutes before the man stopped the car and got out. He walked around to Lisa's side and lifted her out of the car. He was not gentle, and Lisa had a feeling that it wouldn't get any better.

As much as she wanted to, Lisa resisted the urge to struggle, acknowledging the fact that it wouldn't do much good anyway, because she would only fall hard onto the ground and stay there with her hands and feet tied. She heard a door open and was placed in an uncomfortable wooden chair. The rope on her ankles was cut, only for her legs to be jerked apart and tied to each leg of the chair. The blindfold was ripped off, and Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as light assaulted her vision. After a few seconds, she opened them again, and registered that there were two guards holding rifles standing by the door, along with what had to be the man that drove her here. The man nodded to the guards, and they turned and walked out the door.

Lisa took in the man's appearance. He seemed to be in total contrast to Jackson. He was tall, over six feet, very muscular, with broad shoulders, and had the darkest brown eyes Lisa had ever seen. They were so dark, it seemed as if they were completely black. His close cropped hair appeared to be blonde, and he smiled at her. She noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, well, well. You don't seem so tough, I wonder how Jackson lost to you. You know Lisa, he was very angry with you when I last saw him. What did you do to make him so mad? You couldn't have been so stupid as to call him Jack, not even his boss calls him that. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kevin. You're probably wondering why I told you that. I just want you to use my name when you're begging for mercy. It makes it a little more personal."

At the last statement, Lisa finally snapped out of her calm state and struggled to get out of the chair. This man was a hundred times more terrifying than Jackson, something Lisa didn't think was possible after that morning. Realizing that there was no way she would get free of the ropes, she settled for shrinking back in the chair as far as she could.

"Now Lisa, let's get to know each other a bit shall we? Let's start by you telling me why you have no one to look for you after you have gone missing."

While he was talking, Kevin had grabbed another chair from the corner of the room and sat on it, leaning towards Lisa with his hands folded, resting on his knees. Lisa stared at him in shock, still not able to speak. She moved her mouth, but no sound came forth from it.

"Lisa, I asked you a question. Wait, you know what? I think I can guess. Some guy broke your heart, and you pushed away all of your friends because you decided that they would leave you too. Well, I can help."

Lisa tried to tell him that he was wrong, that no man had ever had the chance to break her heart, but stopped cold when she felt his hand rub the inside of her leg. At that moment, she knew that this Kevin must know about the rape, and that this was his way of torturing her. Unfortunately, it was working very well.

"Come on Lisa," Kevin whispered. With one hand still on her leg, he took out a pocket knife and cut the ropes on her leg. Tossing the knife to the side, he lifted her up and started walking to the back of the room. Lisa tried to see what he was walking towards, but he pushed her head into his chest. He took three strides and stopped, dropping her unceremoniously onto what Lisa immediately recognized as a bed. Her heart rate skyrocketed, and she squirmed around, trying to get out from under Kevin's strong arms. She kicked out, her foot connecting with his shin, but he didn't even flinch. He grabbed her under her arms and lifter her further up onto the bed, her whole body now lying on the mattress.

"Now Lisa, I hear from Jackson that you're a feisty little bitch. I think that I'll have to find out for myself, eh? But I'm not one to rush into things, so why don't we talk first?"

Kevin pulled Lisa into a sitting position on his lap, and cradled her like a father would hold his young daughter. He pushed some curls out of her face that had fallen out of place when she was fighting him. She shuddered and fell still, breathing slowly. Lisa knew that Kevin might see this as giving in, but all she was doing was trying to figure out a way to get out of there without a repeat of three years ago.

"Okay Kevin," Lisa whispered, speaking for the first time since she had left Jackson's "What do you want to know?"

"Well, how about that scar? It's really the only thing marring your otherwise perfect body. Tell me how in the world you got something like that."

Lisa knew that he must already have heard the story from Jackson, but she thought that maybe if she told Kevin herself, he would hesitate to hurt her. She took a deep breath and started her story.

xxx

Jackson sighed, pacing around his office. He told Kevin everything he knew about Lisa, and he honestly didn't care what Kevin did to her, as long as they were clear on one thing: Lisa belonged to Jackson, and she was not to be killed. Anything short of death, Jackson told Kevin to go crazy. He needed Lisa broken, and if anyone could do that, it was Kevin Marsden. The man was an expert in getting information out of people, and usually that involved some kind of torture.

Jackson honestly didn't know why he needed to own Lisa, but he didn't deny the obsession. She was beautiful, strong, and the only person to ever beat him at anything. He in no way loved her. Sure, he wouldn't mind physical contact with her, but he didn't want or need any kind of relationship with her other than owning her.

xxx

Lisa finished her story, and stared at her lap. She had never told her family or friends about it, and in the past year she had told two men who didn't even care about her, who's only goal was to hurt her. She held back tears, refusing to break in front of this monster.

Kevin grinned, knowing Lisa couldn't see it. He had heard sadder stories, but the way Lisa had told it could break a person's heart. Well, not his heart, but a normal person's. Kevin only found amusement in the fact that she was breaking herself. Her emotions were overpowering her common sense, and that made his job even easier.

"Wow, I-I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Lisa. Does Jackson know about what happened? I'm sure he would let you go if he knew. That's horrible."

Lisa looked up into his eyes and saw only good. God, he was excellent at acting. This is why he got paid the big bucks.

"I've told him already," she whispered. "He used it as a weapon against me."

"That's sick, I'm so sorry Lisa. I'll see what I can do, but right now we need to stay in here. I'm supposed to be hurting you, so if we leave, it will look suspicious."

At this, Lisa broke into sobs. She cried because of the rape, she cried for her grandmother and her father and for Cynthia. Once she started, she couldn't stop. Kevin untied her wrists and she clung to his shirt. He pulled her close to his chest and rocked her back and forth.

After a while, Lisa finally stopped crying, and Kevin ran a hand through her hair, fixing it. She looked into his eyes, and put one hand behind his head, pulling his lips to hers.

_Finally! Why the hell does Jackson want this girl? Sure she's hot, but I'll bet she never stops crying._

Kevin kissed her back, rolling on top of her. Lisa started squirming, and Kevin's heart stopped. There was no way she could want to stop, was there? No, she was trying to get his shirt over his head. He did the same to her, and was thoroughly enjoying this manipulation. His job was always more fun when there was a good looking woman to seduce. When he reached for her belt, her hand went to stop him. He looked into her eyes, his face etched with hurt. When she saw it, she kissed him again and took her hand away, putting it on the small of his back. Kevin almost felt bad, doing this to her. Almost, but not quite. At the last minute, he pulled away.

Xxx

He had to admit, she would have been good. He could tell. He hadn't expected it to be so simple, knowing that she hadn't been with another man since the rape, but he had broken her defenses, and it was effortless. Well, time to break her.

"Are you always this easy? God, I thought it would be a little tougher to get into your pants, but that was ridiculous. You're pretty loose, you know that?"

Lisa stared at him in shock, her eyes filling up with unshed tears. "Wh-what?"

"You're pathetic, Lisa. I mean, sure I had fun, but honestly, the fact that you're so easy kind of takes away the appeal."

Kevin grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, followed by his pants and shoes. He threw her a look of disgust when she pulled the sheet over her, sitting up. The look in her eyes told him it worked. Turning around he grinned and walked out the door. _She's all yours, Jackson._

Lisa watched Kevin leave the room and close the door behind him. She continued to stare at the door for a long time after he left. Slowly, she put on her clothes and sat in the wooden chair, unable to sit on the bed for another second. She didn't cry. There were probably cameras in the room, and Kevin was probably just waiting to see her cry so he could laugh at her. She put her face in her hands and sat there for as long as she could, until exhausted swept in. She dragged herself into the corner farthest from the bed, to the right of the door, and tried to fall asleep.

Xxx

"Well Rippner, I told you I could do it, didn't I?"

"I don't believe I ever doubted your abilities, Kevin," Jackson smirked. "I really would rather not hear what you did, but I suppose I must, in case I need to remind my Lisa who's in charge."

Kevin proceeded to tell Jackson exactly what happened, while Jackson put his files together. When he was done recounting his victory, Jackson turned to him.

"Well, I suppose we're even now. Unless I have to save your butt on a mission again."

"And that will never happen, so don't expect my talents to be free any more, Jackson. It was a pleasure doing business with you. And doing…business with the Reisert girl."

"Always the gentleman, Marsden. I trust you know your way out by now?"

"Of course. Have fun." Kevin winked and left.

**Hmm I don't think that's OOC for Lisa. I know you were thinking that, don't lie. But I don't think so. She needed someone to trust, and the only person she had was Kevin. Keep in mind, he was a _really _good actor. And a jerk, but all's fair in Red Eye and war. (And it's my fanfic. Muahaha!)  
**


	6. Only Hope

Lisa stood up and straightened her clothes. She couldn't stay in this room a moment longer. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, she turned the knob on the door to peek out. It had been at least an hour since Kevin had left, she was sure. Maybe everyone was gone.

Seeing no one immediately, Lisa slipped out of the room and found herself in a long, dimly lit hallway. It reminded her of a level in a James Bond video game that her cousins used to play. She had always hated shooting games.

Realizing that her high heels were making a lot of noise, she decided to carry them, and continued to walk down the hall. She came to a set of double doors and pushed. No luck. She put all her weight into it, but the doors were clearly bolted from the other side, and she wasn't about to call attention to herself by breaking the glass. She quickly walked to the other end, and found those doors locked too.

Lisa heard something at the end of the hall that she had first checked. Someone was walking towards her room. Not wanting to anger her captors, or be noticed in any way, she rushed back into her room and pushed herself up against the wall behind the door. Jackson walked in, scanning the room for her. Seeing Jackson made Lisa want to break down again, but she refused to give Jackson that satisfaction. She held back tears and glared at Jackson, hoping that he wouldn't see through her thin mask of bravery.

Seeing her feeble attempt at holding herself together, Jackson took a breath and remarked, "Well, Leese, I hope you learned your lesson."

He lifted her chin up so she would have to face him, and it took all of her strength to look him in the eyes. After a moment of searching her face, Jackson muttered, "Of course you did," mostly to himself rather than to her. Grabbing her upper arm, he pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Lisa didn't bother to look at her surroundings, only staring at the ground as she walked. She knew that they probably wouldn't be coming back anyway. They ended up in a parking lot when Lisa finally took in her location. Jackson felt her breathing get heavy and her heart starting to beat more quickly. Ignoring this, he opened the passenger door of a car and put Lisa in. She stared out of the window and ignored Jackson.

Jackson started the car and pulled onto the highway, staying in the slow lane. It seemed to Lisa that Jackson was driving slowly just so her pain would be dragged out.

_How the hell could you do that? You idiot! The last time you let down your defenses, it was with Jackson, and look how that turned out! How could you be so stupid, so naïve? Everyone you could ever trust is dead; there's no one who cares about you. You might as well stay with Jackson. At least you won't be alone all the time. He's better than nothing, right?_

Lisa continued to beat herself up mentally throughout the whole car ride. By the time Jackson pulled over, it was ten thirty at night and they were in Connecticut, at an old motel. Normally, Lisa would have asked what they were doing, and refused to stay in the same room with Jackson, but she no longer cared.

Jackson got out of the car and locked it, just in case. Although it was obvious that Lisa hated herself for what happened, and probably didn't have the strength to run, he wouldn't risk her getting away from him. He had worked too hard to lose her now.

After a few minutes, Jackson walked back out to the car and brought Lisa to their room. She stopped dead in her tracks when he turned on the light, causing Jackson to almost stumble into her. As he regained his balance, her realized what was causing her behavior. There was only one bed.

"No," she whispered, her body tensing up against his.

"Lisa, I am too tired to argue with you. You should have realized by now where your place is."

"No," she said again, louder, this time struggling against him, trying to get out of the door. Moments from the rape, the time Jackson had attacked her in the plane bathroom, and earlier that day ran through her mind. She beat her hands against him- she needed to get away from everything.

"Lisa!" Jackson slapped her across the face. She immediately stopped struggling, and stared at him, her eyes looking slightly unfocused.

_Well, at least the deal with Marsden wasn't completely worthless. Looks like I won't have to try quite as hard to control her now._

"Change into these." He tossed a loose t-shirt and jeans to her. Jackson knew sleeping in jeans wouldn't be very comfortable, but he also knew that it would be worse for her to stay in her dirty clothes. He opened the door to the bathroom and she walked in.

Lisa emerged from the bathroom in her new clothes, her arms folded across her chest, as if hugging herself was the best protection against getting hurt.

He led her over to the bed, and pulled out some rope. Lisa didn't think Jackson would rape her, and he she was right; he did have some morals, if only a few. But he couldn't let her get away, and he needed sleep.

"Jackson, please. I won't try to escape. I promise. Just don't tie me up again."

Jackson could see her rubbing her wrists, which were already cut up from trying to resist the bonds. But he couldn't see any other way to assure she would stay. He gently pulled her arms above her head and tied them around the headboard. Climbing into the bed himself, he put his arms around her waist and held her close. It was not a gesture of love or protection, but rather of ownership. Lisa stared at the wall, but after a while, exhaustion took over and she found her eyes closing.

Xxx

Lisa smelled the food before she saw it. _God, I'm starving. What is that? _She could feel a calm breeze drift over her, and she felt at peace. Until she remembered where she was and who was there with her.

Her eyes snapped open and she found that her wrists were unbound and bandaged; there was a plate of waffles and strawberries next to the bed. Jackson was in the corner reading a newspaper.

"Eat up, Leese. We need to get an early start if we're going to make a dent in the traveling today."

The meal was nothing short of delicious, although Lisa was angry that Jackson had obviously left the room to get it, which meant that she missed an opportunity to escape. On the road, Lisa had something of an epiphany.

Although there was no one back in Miami for Lisa, she realized that being with Jackson was much worse than being alone. As long as she was with Jackson, she had no free will. And Lisa was not about to give up her life for the company of a familiar face, especially if that face was _Jackson Ripner._

Lisa decided that she was going to escape even if it meant losing her life. There was no way she would give in to Jackson. But she had to be smart about it. She couldn't just run at the first sign of freedom. If she did that, Jackson would never trust her, and it would be almost impossible to escape. She had to pretend that she thought she was his, pretend that she had been "broken in." The thought of acting like that made Lisa nauseous, but she knew that it was the only way for Jackson to let down his guard.

After a few hours, Jackson pulled over to get some gas. As he got out of the car, he glanced over at Lisa and said, "Nothing cute."

_You really need a new line, Jack. _Lisa thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she stared at her lap and nodded. She could only hope he would fall for her act long enough for her to escape. This acting thing was going to be harder than she thought.

**Okay, I had to basically rewrite this chapter, because at first, I was going to actually have Lisa actually break. But then I thought "Well, what's the fun in that?" I mean, the story would basically be over. I might tie up this story soon, I'm not sure. I seem to have run out of creative juices and plot ideas. I was going to have Jackson make Lisa help him with a mission, but that's been done to death. I still might, but I want your opinions on that, okay?**

**I was also thinking about a Red Eye/ Charmed crossover, but the more I think of that, the dumber it seems. Of course, I usually think my ideas are dumb, so it could actually be a really cool idea, and I'm just not seeing that. I only thought of it because I have recently gotten into Charmed, and I want to do a fic about it. Well, I might do a crossover anyway, because it's not like you guys can stop me. wink**

**Okay well right now I am stuck at the beach with no internet, so I'm off to do chapter seven!**


	7. Broken Glass Syndrome

**Okay, finally an update. I know, my updates are all screwy time-wise, but I have other important things in my life, so I write when I can.**

**I am sorry to report that I must put this story on hold while I work on another fanfiction that I recently started, but rest assured I _will_ pick this back up. I feel that if I wrote both stories at the same time, I would be putting less effort into this one, and that is unfair to you readers. I know I would rather wait for a while and get a good story than get half-hearted updates sooner. My other story is a Lost/Red Eye fic, and I would like to thank emptyvoices for the inspiration. emptyvoices - you mentioned a 24/Red Eye story, and though I don't watch 24, I immediately thought of a Lost crossover, so credit goes to you. I hope you guys will read my other story, because, come on, it's still got RedEye elements. So here we go. Oh, and Jackson is pretty horrible to Lisa in this chapter. Mentally, not physically, but just don't read it if you're sensitive, I guess.**

They pulled up at a motel after some more time on the road. The sky was just beginning to darken, and Lisa could see the last rays of sun peaking out from behind clouds, painting them a brilliant color of sharp pink. Jackson got out of the car and opened the door for Lisa. She took Jackson's hand and let him help her out. When she was standing, Jackson put an arm protectively around her waist and they walked towards the front desk together. _Always the gentleman, Jackson. _

Jackson ordered a one bed room for them, and requested a bottle of champaigne to be sent to the room. When the teen at the desk gave him a look, Jackson smiled and sqeezed Lisa, saying, "It's a special occasion. Our one month anniversary, actually." Jackson winked at the boy and slipped him a fifty dollar bill. The teen smirked and handed them the room key, while Lisa did her best to keep from gagging.

They arrived at the room, which was nothing special with a beaten up mini-fridge, an old television set, and a lumpy couch that had seen better days. The only respectable-looking thing in the room was the queen-sized bed, which looked somewhat comfortable. Jackson walked over and settled himself on the bed, grabbing the remote control from the top of the television as he walked past it. He flipped through the channels, and after a few minutes, he looked over at Lisa, who was still standing in the doorway, staring into space. She snapped to attention when Jackson patted the side of the bed next to him.

"Come over here, Leese."

Lisa felt bile rise in the back of her throat, but swallowed it back down and kept her face expressionless. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Jackson, settling herself against the pillows, half sitting, half lying down. Jackson put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her head onto his chest and continued flipping through the channels while he absent-mindedly stroked her hair. Lisa pushed her head deeper into his chest to keep herself from shivering at Jackson's touch. When Jackson felt the pressure, he smiled, thinking that she was finally warming up to him.

He finally stopped channel surfing when he came to something he thought he might like.On the bottom of the screen it read_ "_You are watching _The Hills Have Eyes: Unrated." _Lisa watched for a few minutes, but soon things got gory, and she squeezed her eyes shut and put her hand over her ear. The other ear was blocked from the sound by Jackson's chest, so she didn't have to worry about it. Jackson looked at Lisa, smirked, and was about to turn the volume up when there was a knock at the door. He stood up and looked through the spy-hole, and saw that it was the teen from the front desk, holding a bottle of cheap wine. Jackson opened the door and the boy handed him the bottle. He thanked him, and waited for the boy to turn around and walk back. When the boy stood there, Jackson realized the kid wanted another tip. He locked onto the boy's eyes and glared at him, toning down his glare so that the boy wouldn't be oto petrified.

"Is there anything else?" Jackson asked menacingly.

"Uh, no. No sir, thank you," the boy almost tripped over his own feet scrambling to get back to his desk.

Jackson rolled his eyes, closed and locked the door, and grabbed two wine glasses from the mini-fridge. He poured the liquid into each glass and handed one to Lisa, who moved over to let him get comfortable again. He pulled her close to him again, and raised his glass towards Lisa.

"To you, Lisa. You finally learned your place. Congratulations," Jackson knocked his glass lightly against Lisa and took a sip. Lisa glared at Jackson, unable to help herself, and knocked his glass out of his hand. Jackson's eyes lit up with malice and he stepped on the glass.

"Pick it up and apologize, Lisa," he demanded coldly.

Lisa immediately apologized and got on the floor to pick up the broken glass. She lost her cool for a moment, and she knew it would cost her. There was no way she could let her temper ruin her plan, she just had to bide her time, and soon she would be free of Jackson for good. She gathered most of the large pieces in a paper towel and threw them in the trash barrel. Jackson debated stepping on Lisa's hand or pushing her down onto her chest while she was picking up the glass, but then he remembered that he had read a review of the movie they were watching and he realized there was a better punishment for Lisa, though he grabbed a large piece of glass from the pile just in case. He poured another glass of wine for himself and handed Lisa her glass again.

Lisa downed her glass in one mouthful, and Jackson smirked. He poured her some more, but she restrained herself and only took a small sip, her eyes fixed on the movie again. After a few minutes, Jackson and Lisa were both watching the film intently, Lisa with her eyes wide and Jackson with one eyebrow raised. At one point during the movie, one of the "monsters" started to come towards a woman menacingly. Lisa realized what it was about to do and started shaking uncontrollably. She tried to get off the bed but Jackson pulled her closer and kept her facing towards the television. She closed her eyes, trying to block out both the images from the movie and her own memories. Jackson placed the glass on her wrist and applied a slight pressure to it.

"Open your eyes, Leese."

Lisa shook her head wildly and Jackson pressed harder, blood slowly seeping up on either side of the shard.

"Please, Jackson. Turn it off. Please don't make me watch this," she pleaded.

"Lisa, I am trying to enjoy a movie, don't ruin it. Watch the movie with me," he demanded.

Lisa opened her eyes and Jackson forced her to watch the extended scene with him. She sat on the bed with Jackson's arm on her shoulder, trying not to vomit and shaking so violently that Jackson pulled her into him to still her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she fidgeted against Jackson's still body. As soon as the scene was over, there was a commercial break and Lisa rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach of anything in it. When she was finished being sick, she slumped over the toilet and dry heaved for a full minute before she slumped onto the floor, sobbing. After giving her time to be sick, Jackson walked into the bathroom and pulled Lisa up by the arm, bringing her to the sink. Lisa's legs buckled underneath her, and Jackson quickly grabbed both arms.

"Wash your face, Leese."

Lisa complied, letting the cool water run over her wrists before splashing it onto her tear-streaked face. She rinsed out her mouth and let the water run over her wrists before Jackson turned it off. He grabbed a towel patted her dry, picked her up and brought her to the bed. Lisa weakly turned her head and was relieved to see that the television had been turned off. Jackson placed her on the bed, and climbed in next to her, both of them fully clothed. He put his arm around her, something that was quickly becoming routine, and she closed her eyes. Seconds before she drifted off to sleep, Lisa realized that Jackson hadn't restrained her in any way. She also realized that Jackson would be on his guard because of this. At any rate, she was too exhausted and nauseous to try and plan an escape yet. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Short chapter, I know, but I've explained my situation, and I felt that this was the best place to end the chapter. You guys should feel free to suggest plot lines, and I will definitely take them into consideration for this particular story. Anyway, here is the link to my crossover fic; if it doesn't show up, you can obviously just go to my profile and click from there. **

**http/ for sticking with me through my first story, you guys. I promise that this will not be a permanent hiatus. I was a girl scout once, you know. (wink)**


End file.
